A challenge exists to deliver quality and value to consumers, for example, by providing imaging devices such as inkjet printers that are cost effective. Additionally, businesses may desire to enhance the reliability of such imaging devices. Further, businesses may desire to improve the performance of one or more components of such imaging devices.